Ninjago
Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu is a theme introduced in January 2011. It uses elements from the previous Ninja series, but there are several noticeable changes from the previous series. These include the introduction of the Skeleton Army. The theme also includes vehicles for the skeletons. The theme is in a more modernistic Japan setting than the feudal Japan setting from the previous incarnation. One of the Ninjago's themes most unique elements is the battle game known as "Spinjitsu" of which each player attempts to knock the other player's minifigure off his/her spinner.This Theme also introduces the snakes. 'Spinjitzu ' The fighting style practised by the characters of Ninjago is called Spinjitzu. This word was probably made because of Jujutsu and Ninjutsu, two types of fighting styles used by actual ninjas. The fighters spin around and draw on their elemental strengths to become tornadoes of energy and steel. Several sets in the game include special spinner parts, customized for different characters. Players select their characters, the weapons the character will hold, and a small deck of ability cards to influence the duel. The characters are placed into the spinners and spun at each other like tops, with the goal being to knock the opponent's minifigure down. The game has been expanded in 2012 to include snake spinners, a training set, Kendo and ZX Ninjas, and the inclusion of booster packs which are simply a minifigure and weapons. The spinner packs are US $10-$20. The booster packs are US $5. 'The Four Golden Weapons ' The Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu are the secrets of victory over Lord Garmadon and his army of skeletons. There are four of them. The ninjas and skeletons are always on the search for these weapons. These weapons are the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Scythe of Quakes, the Shuriken of Ice, and the Dragon Sword of Fire. 'Ninja Variants ' 'DX Ninja ' DX is a special type of Ninjago ninja minifigure. These ninjas wear dragon clothing. The dragons on their suits are all breathing different kinds of elements (Cole, dragon breathing rock; Zane, dragon breathing ice; Jay, dragon breathing lightning; Kai, dragon breathing fire). The ninjas in their DX attire also have gold and red spinners. Ninjas become DX rank once they tame their respective dragon. Thus meaning it shows ranking among the ninjas. Strangely, though all DX ninjas are sold in a Spinner Battle Pack (except for Jay), no dragon was included. Kendo Ninja Kendo Ninjas are the third variation of the ninja. Kendo uniforms are the original ninja robes with new helmet pieces that are supposed to look like fencing helmets, and chest armour similar to the Samurai Warrior. In Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu TV series, the ninja use the Kendo armour for training, however in the sets, they are often seen in combat with the Serpentine. ZX Ninja ZX is another type of ninja. These ninjas have shoulder pads similar to the ones worn by Setam that also include a round piece to put swords in, and a different ninja mask that has a gold or silver visor. Lloyd Garmadon will have a ZX variation to represent the Green Ninja. NRG Ninja NRG is another type of the ninja and is the pun of energy. They will appear in summer 2012 spinners. NRG is likely a pun on the word "Energy". In NRG form, ninjas are made of pure energy of their element. The emblems depict the symbol in the top left corner with the element coming from it in a vertical line, a horizontal line and a diagonal line. They look similar to the DX form. The first episode NRG appeared in was "Tick Tock" and the first ninja to use it was Zane. In the episode "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" Jay unlocked his full potential. In the episode "The Royal Blacksmiths" Cole unlocked his full potential. in "The Green Ninja" kai unlocks his full potential. Category:Theme Category:Ninjago